herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kristi Rey
Kristi Featherston Rey is the main protagonist of Paranormal Activity 2 being the sister of Katie and mother of Hunter, who was taken at the end. Story Kristi was probably born in 1982 or 1983. Because in the third movie, she's 5 or 6 years old. During the events of Paranormal Activity 3, she is living with her mother Julie, her mother's boyfriend, Dennis and her older sister, Katie. Katie and Kristi appeared to have a normal, happy childhood before the hauntings began. Initially, only Kristi interacted with the invisible entity known as Toby. Paranormal Activity 3 On September 4th, 1988, 5 year old Kristi referenced Toby as an imaginary friend. Katie taunts her by saying that he is not real. On September 20th, 1988, her and Katie get babysat while Julie and Dennis go out. On September 21st, 1988, Kristi gets up in the middle of the night and she balances on the banister while whispering something to her imaginary friend Toby. Subsequently, she jumps from the second to first floor. Katie, who got woken up by that, confronts her. (NOTE: This was only shown in the Unrated Cut) On September 22nd, 1988, Kristi is partially possessed by the demon. She refuses to do something Toby asks and goes to bed. On September 23rd, 1988, Kristi has a high fever and is taken to the hospital by Dennis and her mother. Whilst out, Katie and Randy were tormented by Toby. In early morning hours on September 24th, 1988, Kristi witnessed the demon, Toby, dragged Katie into a closet until Kristi agrees to do what it asks. Later on, Kristi asks her mother to take them to her grandmother Lois's home, but she refuses. In evening hours, her mother discovers Grandma Lois is dressing Kristi up as a bride; Kristi says she is being married to Toby. When she said that, her mother immediately called them for bed and said she did not want to hear of Toby ever again. In early morning hours on September 25th, 1988, After Toby kills Dennis, the girls were going with their grandmother Lois for a ceremony, Kristi calls to Toby. There is the sound of movement and a monstrous growl as the camera falls static. Paranormal Activity 2 In March of 2005, 25 years, her husband uses his camera to tape the construction of a new room and telling Hunter through the camera about how he got his room which he prospectively would have one day watched when he was older. He tapes her pregnant with Hunter at the time painting the room. Katie visits and requests to store tapes and various old belongings from their grandmother in their basement which he gives her consent. On August 1st, 2006, 26, a "burglary" occurs at the home of Kristi and Dan Rey. The only thing stolen is a necklace that Katie had given her, also the tapes, (only mentioned in PA3) On August 11th, at 10:00pm, everyone is out for the night except the housekeeper, Martine, and baby Hunter. The demon haunts the house while Martine babysits Hunter. Martine is very aware of the evil presence and grabs baby Hunter, begins to pray while performing an act of cleansing the house from the evil spirits. Daniel and Kristie catch her in the act and have no idea of any events that took place prior and asks her to cease what she is doing saying that he does not believe in "that stuff". On August 26th, 2006, the family dog was attacked. Dan and the daughter Ali take the dog to the vet, leaving Kristi behind with baby Hunter. While going to check on Hunter, she is violently attacked and dragged into the basement. She leaves an hour later, possessed. The family comes home, and Kristi refuses to leave the bed. Later on the demon is forced out of her body due to the cross put onto her and the demon is transferred onto Katie. On October 9th, 2006, Katie kills Kristi after killing Micah and Dan and abducts baby Hunter. She is played by Sprague Grayden in the second movie, and Jessica Brown in the third. Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones Katie and Kristi are referenced in the movie when Jesse and Hector rummage through Ana's (a witch who was killed earlier in the film) apartment and find a closet with a stash of home videotapes and one of them was titled "Katie and Kristi 1988". When Jesse goes alone into Ana's empty apartment and climbs down Ana's hidden shrine under her apartment floor to get his dog Chavo, he walks through some plastic sheeting and encounters ghostly figures of Katie and Kristi as kids to lure Jesse into a trap. Category:Article stubs Category:Supporters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Horror Heroes Category:Parents Category:Victims Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes